Beasts of Valmasia
Sentient Human(oid)s For all intensive purposes, this includes humans as well as ''their many sub-species such as Ookami, Drakanites and more. Humans are by far and away the greatest populace upon the face of Valmasia and perhaps even Eternia altogether, with their divided sub-races usually regarded as lesser in terms of purity - wholesome humans are often seen as part of the vision of Kraus, designated in his Holy Texts as an arguably "better" form of the angels. Capable of wielding any magic beyond another race's specialties, their own specialty is their lack of one. They are true neutral in all of the senses of the word, with a "standard" humanoid figure. '''Population: S+ | Inherent Strength: D | Inherent Magic: D | Potential: C | Willpower: A' Vampires While at first glance they might seem like a sub-species of humanity, Vampires are very much a different creature altogether. Visually, they are nigh-identical to humans; however, distinctly red irises, extremely pale skin, fangs, and oftentimes claws separate the two races. Physiologically, Vampires wield the Curse of Cain, bearing an undeniable thirst for human blood as well as a fitting overwhelming strength to match. While not much is known about their specifics, they're notably capable of strange manipulations of their own bodies and the environments around them, drawing from Cain's own powers to make use of as theirs. Population: E- | Inherent Strength: A+ | Inherent Magic: E- | Potential: A | Willpower: D Mimics Like Vampires, it's often pretty easy to confuse a mimic with a human, though that's usually a result of their inherent shapeshifting abilities rather than their most common appearances. Perhaps one of the strangest looking races around, mimics are composed of a relatively acidic, black ooze that contorts along with their will to create odd shapes and sizes otherwise impossible. This ooze holds its origin in corrupted and liquefied Orichalcum, though as of the present date, efforts to separate the material have proven unsuccessful. Population: D+ | Inherent Strength: C+ | Inherent Magic: B+ | Potential: C | Willpower: D Yokai With a population that rivals that of humanity's (largely due to their incessant "spawn rate"), Yokai are highly regarded as some of the most dangerous creatures on the face of Valmasia if only due to their potential. An Imperfect is oftentimes a nuclear-tier disaster, and thus are the ever-burgeoning Yokai frequently slaughtered en masse to prevent such occurrences. Despite the aforementioned, these disasters are far and few inbetween, and the large majority of the species' members do not make it past a certain threshold alive. Population: A | Inherent Strength: B | Inherent Magic: B | Potential: S | Willpower: C+ Dragons Born of the Divine Five, Dragons are historically known to be contenders for the might of Yokai. They are huge, walking hulks of muscle and bone, each resource prized as a result of its extreme rarity. Unlike Yokai, Dragons must reproduce to maintain a stable population, and thus have hunting efforts over the course of the past few centuries resulted in a severe thinning of their numbers. Another difference from Yokai is that dragons are not inherently known for hostility, nor as much of a hungering for power-- they're greedy, sure, but it's a rare day when a dragon sieges a city for any reason other than sinful desire. Population: F | Inherent Strength: A+ | Inherent Magic: A+ | Potential: S | Willpower: C-''' Non-Sentient Coeurl A species derived from the very same family as lions and tigers, the Coeurl is an endemic species to western Valmasia's Wychwood, this is almost the only place that they can be found, with rare sightings being claimed within both the Trystle mountain range and the reaches nearby to the old bridge to the Wanderer's Valley. Unlike their more mundane cousins, the Coeurl evolved alongside the yokai they frequently interacted with, as well as adapted to their respective conditions, the domains they grew within. Innately any Coeurl can use energy magic, however Coeurl from the wychwood are confirmed capable of wielding a form of energy that emulates Cruel Thesis in practice. This is perhaps imitation, or perhaps genuine nature magic at work. It's cheekily believed that those that would be found in the desert would wield some form of fire magic, and those of the mountains use earthen elements. From this greater display of magic, their strength is inherently much greater, their endurance is impressive, one being able to handle several some-what potent magi. These non-sentient beasts live within a pride society, and oft have one to two alphas in charge even if the breeding is not exclusive, they merely fend for the pride against harsh foes that the rest cannot hold up to. In turn they also, for this, are seemingly respected by non-challengers within their pride, in the form of having the right of taking first on meals. '''Population: D- | Inherent Strength: B- | Inherent magic: B+ | Potential: B+ | Willpower: C